Green stars
by kyotraveler
Summary: Chat Noir odia sus ojos por el simple hecho de que también pertenecen a Adrien Agreste. Sin embargo, Luka y las estrellas podrían hacerle cambiar de opinión. Lukadrien.


**Miraculous Ladybug es propiedad de Thomas Astruc. Lo único bajo mi autoría es el escrito presentado aquí debajo, el cual comparto con ustedes sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 ** _Green stars_**

Chat Noir saltó a través de los techos con una fuerza tan abrumadora que bastó para que las piernas le dolieran. El sonido de sus agiles movimientos cortaba el aire frío de esa noche, cuya luna iluminaba con una luz que emanaba tristeza y pesadumbre y que contagiaba a cualquiera que alcanzara con dichos sentimientos.

Quizás se trataba de eso, o sólo era él y su humor actual.

El usual gato coqueto de París era víctima de una nostalgia pegajosa que adjudicaba en él pensamientos dolorosos, los mismos que bastaban para que su buen humor se convirtiera en un catastrófico enojo consigo mismo. Chat Noir no lo podía explicar, pero sus arrebatos impulsivos bastaban para demostrar que su mente se transportaba a otro espacio cuando todo el jaleo emocional iniciaba. Era como si el peso de todo lo que conllevaba su vida de civil se juntara y cayera en picada directamente a sus hombros, como una roca enorme que nadie más podía ver y que le destrozaba la columna vertebral en pedazos.

Chat Noir prefería mentirse a sí mismo diciéndose que las noches como esa se daban como resultado de sus hormonas adolescentes y los cambios bruscos que daban en su interior, pero la verdad era palpable y se encontraba, literalmente, en sus narices en ese preciso momento. Detuvo su marcha para encarar el anuncio del perfume _Adrien_ , cuya luminosidad resaltaba los cabellos rubios y la piel clara que iba a juego con la ropa blanca. De repente la mirada comenzó a dolerle, como si el reflejo de dicha claridad bastara para cegarlo. Aun así, no desvió la vista, como si buscara en la imagen el detalle que lo sacaba de cualquier pensamiento o acción razonable.

Y lo encontró: ahí estaban, esos verdes, brillantes y horribles ojos que parecían juzgarlo desde su lugar, como si reprobaran todo lo que era y todo lo que significaba ser él. El gato negro apretó los puños, sintiendo el filo de las garras hundirse en sus palmas por la brusquedad impuesta.

 _Odiaba a Adrien Agreste._

Ese niño estúpido sabía hacerlo enojar de una manera terrorífica. Anhelaba con todo su corazón utilizar su cataclismo con él y así librarse de su fastidiosa presencia y de todo lo que lo involucrara. Chat Noir rezaba por sentir sus muñecas liberadas de esos grilletes que lo amarraban con terquedad hacia la vida de civil que tanto odiaba y que nunca pidió tener.

 _Odiaba ser Adrien Agreste._

¿Por qué no podía ser sólo Chat Noir, de todos modos?

Saltar por los tejados, coquetear con Ladybug y salvar el día era un estilo de vida que le resultaba demasiado atrayente a pesar del peligro que conllevaba. No tenía problemas en quedarse así para siempre y olvidarse de las revistas, las sesiones de fotos, los perfumes y la ropa cara. No necesitaba nada de eso cuando podía convertirse en un gato callejero sin nadie que lo atara, ni obligaciones que lo limitaran.

Dejar de ser Adrien Agreste, para convertirse en Chat Noir.

Pero había un problema: no podía dejar a su otro yo porque había algo de él que jamás iba a poder cambiar, sin importar qué.

Los ojos de Adrien eran verdes, tan verdes y hermosos que cualquiera podría quedarse horas observando ese maravilloso fenómeno de la naturaleza y la genética. Exagerado, ¿no? Así es como recordaba que lo había plasmado una revista en uno de sus párrafos. Adrien nunca pensó que sus ojos fueran tan atrayentes porque para él, resultaban ser simples y ordinarios. Había miles de personas con los ojos verdes y él no había sido una excepción, pero no era razón para armar tanto escándalo. Sus ojos no valían la pena, no como los de su madre.

Los ojos de Emilie sí eran joyas excepcionales. Poseían una belleza abrumadora que encajaba a la perfección con la de su dueña. Esa mujer era una diosa cuyo caminar entre los mortales se había terminado hace tiempo atrás porque ninguno era digno de continuar observando. Adrien estaba seguro de que los medios sólo comenzaron a poner atención sobre los suyos cuando los de su madre desaparecieron. Reemplazaron la verdadera belleza por una copia descarada que no tenía comparación con la original y ahora él debía soportar la carga de todo lo que eso conllevaba.

De allí la rabia de Chat Noir, quien siendo tan impulsivo ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas arrancarse los ojos para no tener que volver a verlos. Porque Adrien Agreste era el niño de buen porte, amable y educado de París y él el gato callejero más coqueto y rebelde que ibas a encontrar. Ambos eran un positivo y un negativo que se repelían por naturaleza y que nunca jamás debían chocar.

Chat Noir se alejó con pasos rápidos de ahí hasta que se volvió en una carrera contra sí mismo, deseando desaparecer de ese lugar para no cometer una locura en contra de su propia imagen. Saltó y se elevó por los cielos mientras cerraba los ojos y sacudía la cabeza, intentando en vano convencerse de que él no era la misma persona que aparecía en los espectaculares y las revistas. Porque Chat Noir era un héroe, Adrien Agreste sólo un chico reprimido.

El recuerdo del verde de sus ojos lo sacó de toda concentración. Despertó con violencia de su ensoñación para darse cuenta de que se encontraba cayendo hacia el río Sena. Un mal paso dado en su carrera sobre el barandal del puente lo había llevado a sumergirse en el agua helada que recibió su cuerpo con especial dedicación. Tembló desde las orejas postizas hasta los pies cuando su piel hizo contacto con la frialdad del agua.

 _− Demonios, ten más cuidado, niño. Nos mojaste a ambos._ – Plagg le regañó desde su cabeza.

Sin embargo, Chat no respondió. En cambio, pasó una de sus manos por su rostro, sintiendo como el agua se llevaba consigo sus sentimientos negativos. De alguna manera sirvió para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad. Nadó hasta la orilla para salir del río, abrazándose a sí mismo por el frío y comenzando a caminar en busca de algún pequeño refugio. Los músculos de las piernas aun le dolían, fue en ese momento que se arrepintió de actuar con tanta impulsividad durante esa noche, pero cuando esos pensamientos llegaban a él sin aviso, ¿qué más podía hacer para disiparlos?

− Definitivamente me voy a enfermar después de esto.

Estuvo caminando por la orilla del río durante varios minutos hasta que alcanzó a ver un barco que descansaba a unos metros más adelante, flotando por parsimonia y una calma inquebrantable. Su techo sería el lugar perfecto para descansar un rato antes de volver a su habitación y prepararse para el inminente resfriado que le iba a dar más las reprimendas de su padre por no haberse cuidado como era debido.

De un salto ya se encontraba en la desordenada cubierta del barco, donde casi tropieza gracias al exceso de cosas tiradas y desperdigadas por el suelo. Ese desorden le resultó extrañamente familiar, pero no se detuvo a pensar en ello. Un nuevo movimiento lo llevó hasta el techo del barco, donde junto a un suave sonido metálico aterrizó para sentarse con calma y tratar de entrar en calor.

Un suspiro entrecortado acompañó sus temblores y de inmediato Chat comenzó a sentir el remolino de culpa que se le venía encima. A esas horas podría estar en su cama, cubierto de sábanas y lujos innecesarios, pero, al fin y al cabo, estaría seco. Plagg a su lado, roncando mientras soñaba con queso y tonterías de sus años anteriores. Podría haberse ahorrado todo el problema que venía luego de sus dramas de adolescente hormonal si tan sólo hubiese podido controlarse mejor. Si tan sólo en ese momento hubiese sido más Adrien Agreste y menos Chat Noir.

La ironía de las cosas le traía un mal sabor de boca.

− Soy un idiota, ¿no lo crees, Plagg?

 _− Pff. La pregunta ofende._

Un nuevo golpeteo metálico provocó que sus orejas se movieran cual antenas, Chat Noir se puso tenso y reaccionó rápidamente, volteando hacia donde provenía. Ya se encontraba pensando en la posibilidad de un akuma a esas horas de la madrugada hasta que el estuche de una guitarra se asomó desde el borde del techo y posteriormente se posicionó sobre la superficie, extrañándolo por momentos hasta que finalmente la figura de Luka Couffaine también arribó, junto a su aura tranquila y su actitud apacible.

− ¿Chat Noir?

Ambos se miraron con sorpresa ante la presencia de un invitado no esperado.

− Eh… ¿miau?

El repentino comentario de Chat rompió el silencio. Luka lo miró con una expresión confundida, para luego comenzar a reír.

− No esperaba encontrar al mismísimo Chat Noir en mi techo hoy, ¿qué te trajo aquí?

− Sólo estoy patrullando, ya sabes. Me aseguro de que la ciudad sea segura, y eso incluye a los barcos. – Adoptó su personalidad de siempre, encogiéndose de hombros mientras sonreía. – Los gatos somos muy precavidos.

− ¿A los gatos no les gustaba el agua? – Un vistazo general del héroe fue suficiente para percatarse de que este se encontraba totalmente empapado. La brisa fría había hecho lo suyo, pero de sus mechones rubios aun goteaba un poco de agua.

− Bueno, este gato es la excepción.

− Estás temblando.

− Sólo un poco.

Luka arqueó una ceja, sin creer nada de lo que Chat argumentaba. Podía ver desde su lugar como el pobre chico estaba a punto de atrapar un resfriado o una posible pulmonía. Luka comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta azul, la cual extendió en dirección del otro chico de inmediato. Chat le miró con confusión por un instante hasta que comprendió sus intenciones. La pena le llenó mientras negaba con las manos y la cabeza de manera efusiva.

− No, no, no. Esto no es nada para mí, Chat Noir nunca se… − Un estornudo se hizo presente. El karma en su vida tenía un mal sentido del humor. Llevó una mano a su nariz enrojecida mientras sentía como la garganta comenzaba a arderle. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó el abrigo que Luka le ofrecía y se cubrió con él, sintiendo como el calor ajeno le cubría desde los hombros al torso y un alivio instantáneo le llenaba.

− Chat Noir nunca se enferma, ¿eh? – Su tono le hizo sonreír. Luka se acomodó mejor en el techo, observando el cielo nocturno al que le quedaban pocas horas de vida.

− Hay algunas excepciones. – Chat lo imitó, observando las pequeñas estrellas que se fijaban al cielo. − ¿Acostumbras estar despierto hasta estas horas?

− Es el mejor horario para componer. – Sacó su guitarra del estuche, acomodando la correa sobre su hombro – Me gusta mirar las estrellas mientras toco porque siempre se me ocurren cosas nuevas. Bueno, − se interrumpió a sí mismo, desviando la mirada. – a veces.

− ¿A veces?

− Hay algunas excepciones.

Chat sonrió ante ello. En algún momento decidió arrastrarse hasta donde se encontraba Luka, sentándose a su lado para observar como este terminaba de afinar su instrumento para comenzar a mover la púa sobre las cuerdas, con suavidad. La tranquilidad que Luka emanaba lo relajó, era como un arrullo suave que sabía adormecer sus sentidos pese a la incomodidad de aun encontrarse algo mojado.

− ¿Cómo lo haces? – Preguntó de repente mientras se inclinaba para observar la mano que se movía con parsimonia sobre el instrumento.

− ¿Para tocar la guitarra?

− Para mantenerte tan tranquilo. – Aclaró. – Yo no podría. _No puedo._ Creo que hay más posibilidades de que yo sea akumatizado antes que tú.

Aunque lo último resultó ser una broma, Chat se preguntó si realmente cabía un poco de verdad dentro de ello. ¿Él siendo akumatizado? ¿Un héroe? ¿Qué pensaría París de él si algo como eso sucedía? Y más importante, ¿qué pensaría Ladybug?

− La tranquilidad depende de tu estado mental. De cómo piensas, de cómo vives. Incluso de la manera en que reaccionas a ciertas situaciones. – Luka movió la púa de un lado a otro, creando una pequeña melodía que llegó hasta los oídos de Chat Noir. Luego de eso, dejó su guitarra de lado. – Tenerla no significa que andes por la vida como si todo te diera igual.

− De cualquier manera, creo que fallé en tenerla.

− Creo que simplemente tu mente trabaja demasiado rápido. Te he visto en el Ladyblog.

− Soy todo un galán incluso en las peleas, ¿no es así?

− Un galán que a veces es demasiado impulsivo.

¿Era posible que Luka se diera cuenta de eso simplemente mirándolo desde una grabación?

Chat Noir bajó la mirada, de repente acorralado por esos pensamientos. Su mente era un desastre durante esas horas, por ello prefería estar dormido. Así lograba desconectarse de la realidad que sabía atormentarlo y llevarlo a sus propios límites.

− Bueno, eso es porque…

− "¿Porque eres un gato?" – Luka completó su oración con una sonrisa con tintes burlones, negando con la cabeza. − ¿Sabes por qué los gatos prefieren la noche al día?

 _Creo que soy una excepción allí también._ Pensó para sí mismo mientras observaba al otro chico, quien le devolvió el gesto para luego volver al manto oscuro de la noche.

− ¿Porque podemos hacer más travesuras? – Contestó, juguetón. Couffaine nuevamente negó.

− Porque pueden admirar las estrellas.

No supo si fue la simpleza de su respuesta o el tono que utilizó, lo que fuera que haya sido provocó que Chat Noir alzara la vista para encontrarse con ellas nuevamente. Lo que antes no le provocaba nada más allá de la normalidad esta vez le evocó un nuevo sentimiento que se acomodó en su pecho. Quizás porque se trataba de algo tan ordinario como el cielo estrellado o por el efecto causado por las palabras de Luka, pero de pronto, esos pequeños faroles colgando en el cielo parecieron iluminarle la cara y resplandecer en sus ojos de manera abrumante. Chat las contempló con especial adoración, como si de pronto recordara algo importante que había dejado olvidado en el baúl de los recuerdos.

 _− Adrien, ¿estás bien? – Emilie se aproximó a su hijo para observar la herida sangrante en su muslo derecho. Entre saltos Adrien se había tropezado con sus propios pies, lo que había resultado en una caída sobre uno de los arbustos de rosas. Las pequeñas espinas de algunas de las flores habían ocasionado leves rasguños en las piernas desprotegidas del crío de cinco años. Sin embargo, su muslo había resultado más afectado que cualquier otra zona._

 _− Perdón, mamá. – Se disculpó casi de inmediato. No estaba llorando, pero si mantenía una mueca de dolor e incomodidad palpable en su rostro. – Me va a quedar una marca y papá se va a enojar._

 _− ¿Te duele mucho? – Más allá de mostrarse preocupada por la reacción de Gabriel, Emilie parecía centrarse en la herida del niño. – Ven, entremos. Te limpiaré la herida._

 _− Pero la marca…_

 _− La marca no importa, Adrien. Se quitará con el tiempo._

 _− Pero…_

 _− Adrien, mira las estrellas un momento – La mujer dirigió su mirada al cielo nocturno. Esa hora era perfecta para que las estrellas hicieran su aparición y además, el momento para que ambos pudieran salir al patio para jugar sin que Gabriel los limitara. − ¿No son bonitas?_

 _− Sí, lo son._

 _− Bueno, las estrellas son las cicatrices del universo. ¿Sabías eso?_

 _− No, no lo sabía._

 _− Esas cicatrices son las marcas que hacen al universo ser lo que es. Y más allá de avergonzarle, las deja ver en todo su esplendor una vez la noche cae. Es por eso que tus cicatrices no deben darte pena, mi niño. Físicas o espirituales, están allí para hacerte quién eres._

− Las estrellas son las cicatrices del universo. −Repitió, fuera de su ensoñación. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando recordó la voz de su madre, a la lejanía, susurrarle tal frase al oído. Una especie de alivio le recorrió y su mirada olvidó toda amargura.

Chat Noir recordó, después de mucho tiempo, que sus ojos eran de los últimos recuerdos de su madre que vivían en él. Rechazarlos sería una falta hacía ella. Rechazar los ojos de Adrien Agreste, también. Porque ambos eran hijos de la misma hermosa mujer, porque ambos, les gustase o no, compartían el legado que ella dejó en el mundo antes de desaparecer.

La atención de Luka se vio desviada al chico a su lado cuando lo escuchó hablar. Sus ojos azules se conectaron de inmediato con las esmeraldas del rubio, cuya mirada nunca se despegó de los puntos resplandecientes que brillaban a la lejanía. El reflejo de las estrellas dentro de sus ojos llenó de claridad su mirada, y para Luka, se convirtió en un nuevo cielo cuyas estrellas ahora eran verdes.

Mientras el héroe se encontraba admirando las estrellas de París, Luka vislumbraba las de Chat Noir con especial adoración. Como si nunca hubiese visto algo igual, como si de pronto esa mirada se hubiese transformado en una gema inusual. Luka abrió de repente los ojos mientras su respiración se volvía levemente más pesada, fruto de la sorpresa que supo sacarlo de su usual calma por unos instantes.

− Las estrellas son hermosas. – Soltó de repente el rubio. A su lado, Luka asintió sin dejar de verlo en ningún momento, lo que hizo que Chat volviera su atención a la realidad terrenal. − ¿Qué pasa?

− Es sólo que, jamás había visto estrellas verdes.

− ¿Estrellas qué…? – Al principio se mostró confundido, pero tras un instante, comprendió. – Oh, ya veo. Te gusta coquetear, ¿eh?

− Bueno, en realidad, yo no coqueteo – Luka se inclinó, cortando un poco de la distancia que los separaba al punto en que sus narices estuvieron a punto de rozarse. Una sonrisa con un nuevo tinte le precedió mientras Chat no sabía si retroceder o reírse. – Sólo digo lo que pienso.

Y se alejó con lentitud, sin dejar de mirar su nuevo descubrimiento ni por un instante. Como si fueran dos imanes, como si él fuera el metal. Chat Noir le devolvió una sonrisa un tanto conmovida por sus palabras, sin saber que más podía decir al respecto. Se quedaron quietos, uno al lado del otro, mientras uno miraba las estrellas del cielo y el otro las estrellas verdes en el rostro contrario.

Finalmente, Chat Noir se incorporó en el techo, estirándose con pereza mientras notaba como algunos fragmentos de sueño llegaban a él lentamente,

− Creo que es hora de que este gato se vaya a dormir. – Hizo un leve ademan para comenzar a quitarse la sudadera de Luka, más este no se lo permitió.

− Está bien, llévatela, hace frío.

− Pero es tuya.

− Puedes devolvérmela después.

Chat lo pensó un poco, pero al final, asintió. Era una propuesta que le convenía, después de todo. El frío parecía haberse vuelto más descarado a esa hora.

− De acuerdo.

− Además – Antes de que el héroe se retirara de un salto, Luka agregó: −, es la excusa perfecta para volver a ver las estrellas verdes otra noche.

Ante ello, una expresión divertida se colocó en el rostro del rubio, quien sabía exactamente a lo que se refería. Sus ojos verdes continuaban iluminados tras aquel momento en que su cuerpo y mente se alinearon en una cálida atmosfera de paz. Sin más, Chat Noir se despidió y volvió a saltar por los tejados, esta vez con el pensamiento de que sus ojos verdes no eran tan terribles después de todo.

Eran los ojos de su madre.

Y las estrellas verdes que habían cautivado a Luka.

* * *

Well, aquí otro Lukadrien (leve, pero al fin y al cabo, Lukadrien) para sumar a mis escritos. Tengo tantas ideas con estos dos chicos que no sé ni por dónde comenzar, desgraciadamente nunca me quedan como quiero, pero para eso existen las correcciones, ¿no? xd. En fin, ¡gracias por leer!

 ***La frase "Las estrellas son las cicatrices del universo" pertenece a Ricky Maye.**


End file.
